


变小魔法

by owllwo



Series: 变小魔法 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 变小魔法 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654810





	变小魔法

权顺荣变小了。  
第一个发现的是崔韩率，毕竟是室友。早上睡得模模糊糊的时候突然感觉房间里有哭声，本来想假装没看到继续睡下去，持续不断的声响却难以忽视。  
“哥……”他撑起身子来想看看权顺荣到底在干嘛会发出这种声音，却只在哥哥的床上看到一个被他起床吓到突然睁大眼睛的小孩，手里还紧紧地抓着被子。  
“顺荣哥？”小孩怯怯的，只是抽着鼻子不敢应他。崔韩率抓了抓鸡窝似的脑袋，小心地靠近另一张床。  
“权顺荣？”  
“哥、哥哥怎么知道我的名字？”哭太久小孩话都有点说不清楚，狭长的双眼红红的，崔韩率感觉刚睡醒的脑袋好像被钟撞了一样，清醒又眩晕。

虽然非常难以相信，但是种种迹象证明这个小孩确实是著名男子团体SEVENTEEN消失的舞蹈队队长权顺荣。  
崔胜澈把还在赖床的弟弟们都叫起来聚到客厅里，一群人盯着坐在沙发上抱着娃娃的权顺荣看。权顺荣不自在地抱紧了怀里的青蛙玩偶——是徐明浩从房里找出来给他的，他求助地把视线投向今天刚认识的混血小哥哥，崔韩率挠了挠头，转过去看崔胜澈。  
崔胜澈叹了口气，“今天有谁不出门的？”难得的假期大家早就计划好了出行，大家纷纷举起手示意自己要出门，只有刚从房里出来不明事态的李知勋打着哈欠来到人群边上，“我在工作室。怎么了？”

带小孩的工作当然落在了他头上。  
最后离开家门的是尹净汉，他给李知勋交代完怎么带小孩——夫胜宽已经在他之前交代过一次——蹲下来掐了掐权顺荣的小脸，“给哥哥一个亲亲好不好？”他轻声哄骗小孩，权顺荣乖乖地抱住哥哥的头，在脸颊上结结实实地啵唧了一口，李知勋只是看着都几乎要弹出三米远，尹净汉笑得眼睛都看不见了，“那哥哥出门咯，小荣晚上见。”  
“晚上见。”权顺荣跟这个漂亮哥哥挥挥手，转头想去牵李知勋的手，李知勋僵硬了一下，把手缩进衣服里让小孩抓着自己的袖子。权顺荣锲而不舍地试图把李知勋的手从袖子里抓出来，被李知勋隔着衣服一把抓住。“就这样。”盖着帽子冷着脸的李知勋还是挺吓人的，平常的权顺荣还敢来闹一闹，现在这第一天认识李知勋的小权顺荣马上不敢说话，只是抓紧了藏在衣服里的李知勋的手，另一只手抱紧了玩偶。  
等到了工作室，李知勋又不敢把权顺荣放在外面一个人玩，公司里人来来往往，小时候的权顺荣看起来挺乖的但是闹起来有多闹他还真猜不到。他思考了一下，蹲下来跟权顺荣直视，“你等下跟我一起进那个房间，你跟你的小玩偶玩，不要发出声音。如果你可以做到我中午就带你去吃好吃的。”权顺荣用力点点头，有点哭肿了的眼睛努力睁大，看起来很认真的样子。李知勋被逗笑了，揉揉他的脑袋，小孩被突然的亲密动作吓得缩了一下脖子，但还是笑了起来。  
刚开始确实挺安静的，李知勋给了他两张白纸让他画画，后来画着画着折起了小飞机，在工作室小跑起来还发出嗖嗖嗖的声音。李知勋正卡在一个重要的节点，一时半会儿缺点灵感，烦得不自觉地啧了一声，因为塞着耳机声音不自觉放大了一些，小孩吓得不敢动了，李知勋也不知道自己做了什么，没转过头来看他。  
正打算暂时放下这个部分出去买杯咖啡再说的时候，李知勋摘下耳机却看见小孩走来站在他旁边，“知勋哥哥不要生气……”声音软软的，成年人权顺荣捏着嗓子说话大概是这个声音，眼睛里又蓄起了眼泪，李知勋一下子慌了。“别哭别哭别哭”他扯了纸巾过来小心地替权顺荣擦去眼泪，权顺荣抽了抽鼻子，伸出手跟李知勋想讨一个抱抱，李知勋停滞了一下，还是托着小孩的腋下把他抱起来，让他坐在自己腿上。  
“我会安静的。”李知勋从背后环住小孩让他不掉下去，“哥哥不要生气。”李知勋回想了一下，才意识到是自己烦躁时发出的声音让小孩以为自己生气了。“哥哥没有生气。”他抱着权顺荣像是坐木马一样晃了晃，“哥哥刚才是因为工作的问题才发出那种声音的，顺……小荣今天很乖。哥哥等下带你去吃好吃的。”  
权顺荣点点头，很容易被安慰的小孩子迅速被电脑屏幕上花花绿绿的界面吸引了注意力。“哥哥这是什么呀？”  
“是音乐。”他开了外放，把demo放给权顺荣听，小孩眼睛都睁大了，“哥哥好帅！”权顺荣转过头来，看向李知勋的眼睛充满了崇拜，李知勋笑起来，“你以后也会做的，你会跳舞跳得很好，你会给这首歌编舞的。”  
“真的吗！”“真的。”李知勋点点头，把权顺荣从自己身上抱下来，“去吃好吃的吧？蛋糕吃吗？”“吃！”

长大的仓鼠很好骗，小仓鼠也很好解决。李知勋看对面吃蛋糕吃的满嘴奶油的权顺荣摇了摇头，伸手替他擦掉嘴角的奶油，小孩舔了舔嘴角，笑得眼睛都眯成一条缝。长大以后笑起来眼睛就是一条缝了，再加上小孩的婴儿肥，微笑的时候都会看不到眼睛。  
怪可爱的。李知勋盯着权顺荣看，虽然两个人都很早进公司开始训练，但是更小的样子他还是第一次见。不过跟长大了也没差，长大了也很可爱，傻瓜可爱而已。李知勋被自己的想法逗笑了，权顺荣看他笑自己也笑起来。  
吃完蛋糕以后李知勋又带权顺荣在外面转了几圈，买了点玩具，差不多就到晚饭时间了。小孩子精力旺盛也容易消耗，等到回家的时候已经困得直打哈欠，李知勋在他面前蹲下来，权顺荣乖乖地爬上李知勋的背，搂着脖子就睡着了。  
李知勋到家的时候一群哥哥弟弟正准备了一堆东西要陪小孩玩——不过李知勋怀疑最后会变成他们玩小孩。“他睡了。”他用口型告诉他们。一群准备好玩小孩的人遗憾地叹了口气，纷纷回到自己的位置，把玩具收起来，放轻了声音在屋里走动。  
李知勋把权顺荣带回他和崔函率的房间，他小心翼翼地把小孩放在床上的时候权顺荣醒过来，揉揉脸模模糊糊地问他，“我们到家了吗知勋哥哥？”“到了。”李知勋觉得自己从来没用过这么轻的声音说话。“快睡吧。”  
“那明天知勋哥哥还能陪我玩吗？”小孩努力克服睡意睁大眼睛看他，李知勋微笑起来，嘴边的梨涡浅浅地凹陷进去。  
“我会的。”他手放在权顺荣的额头上，隔着自己的手给了权顺荣一个晚安吻，“明天见。”

第二天崔韩率又一大早被吵醒了，但是不是被哭声，是敲门声。  
他强撑着起床，打开门发现是金珉奎，“哥怎么了……”“顺荣哥变回来了吗？”金珉奎的脸色看起来很奇怪，崔韩率转头看了看另一张床，床上鼓起的面积看起来很大，应该是个成年人没错。“变回来了吧，又发生什么事了？”  
“知勋哥变成小孩子了。”  
“……我肯定还没睡醒。”

END


End file.
